monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Poborubarumu
What is that thing!?! To me from looking at its tail, and its mouth, I am guessing it is some kinda leviathan/ psuedo wyvern becuase it looks like there are barnicles on its tail. Its probably an aquatic psuedo wyvern that lives in dark areas, or maybe the ocean as it swims, it tries to gobble fish and others with its big mouth like a humpback and krill. Just some ideas about it. Despite the oddity of having a whale wyvern nowhere near an area with a fluidesque environment. But despite this, it fits the Highlands surprisingly well as the barnacle like crests look like the outcroppings that are scattered in its area. If it were to hunker down and sit still, it could probaby wait for something to come by, blast its delirium song, then go in for a kill. Anyways, can't wait to see what they reveal about it, ~~HellWolf00~~ Monsters in relation I'm surprised this hasn't been added in the main article yet, but based on several of the creature's movement patterns and attack animations, it is obviously related to Akantor, Ukanlos and Odibatorasu. Wanted to add that bit of info myself but the article is protected from any new edits it seems.Latinlingo11 (talk) 05:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the main skeleton it uses is the Gobul/Nibelsnarf one. No official statements on what monster it is related to, therefore I would've undid your edit anyway. Kogath (talk) 05:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I honestly believed that monsters in relation were mostly determined by the base 3D model of monsters sharing them (with its animations and other details), for example Pariapuria and Tigrex, Nargacura and Hyujikiki, Monoblos and Diablos. I didn't realize there were also official statements that said Odibatorasu were related to Ukanlos and Akantor, since their respective articles do not mention anything of the sort, but are still considered monsters in relation. The only resemblance I see of Gobul/Nibelsnarf with Poborubarumu is their giant mouths, along with their seemingly amphibious nature (not so much Nibelsnarf though). Is that what you meant by the main skeleton the new monster shares? Because other than that, not only is Poborubarumu considered a Flying Wyvern rather than a Leviathan (further distancing it from Gobul/Nibelsnarf), but that makes it more closely related to the pseudo-wyvern class of monsters that started with Tigrex (monsters that favor their wings as forelegs), and was then expanded with Akantor's class of giant wyverns that do not fly at all (which Poborubarumu seems incapable of doing, due to its small wings and giant size). If anything, Poborubarumu seems more compatible with Pariapuria than Gobul/Nibelsnarf, due to Pariapuria being a flying wyvern and having an amphibious nature. The video below is a hunt of Poborubarumu and, in my opinion, it clearly presents a vast amount of traits shared with Akantor, Ukanlos, and Odibatorasu. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0u5OeXyAbo#t=50 I simply find it puzzling that these obvious similarities are not brought up in the new monster's article, while articles such as Disufiora's makes at least a mention of Alatreon (which share their own respective similarities).Latinlingo11 (talk) 20:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC)